


An Icy Relationship

by Anya_Romanova



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, River of Time (Novel Series), Winter Soldier (movies)
Genre: F/M, Other tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Romanova/pseuds/Anya_Romanova
Summary: Evangalia Betarrini thought she knew which man she was going to marry; but she meets a handsome, young, Hibernian prince and now she questions her relationship with Luca and has to decide between two men - both of which have claimed her heart.





	1. Evangalia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop/gifts), [Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/gifts), [MarleyMortis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleyMortis/gifts), [kittleimp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittleimp/gifts), [BlaiddtheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddtheWolf/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangalia meets Sir James Rusai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so apparently I'm the first one ever to post anything under the River of Time series title, claim - whatever. So, I hope ya'll enjoy this!

I stared around at the other guests at the party-celebration-ball-thingy that Gabi, Marcello, Luca, my parents, and I were invited to. Most everyone was talking and laughing and having a good time - except me. I still missed our modern world and not this medieval one. Not that I was complaining or anything, but I still missed the running water, electricity, the internet... but, hey, I have Luca.

My gaze wandered past the colorful dresses and tunics when I spotted a handsome young man. His hair was long and dark, his eyes were an icy shade of blue and he was dressed in a black tunic with silver threads interwoven through out the black fabric. A black cloak fell across his shoulders and when he turned I could see a silver wolf woven onto it.

Luca, who was at my side, followed my curious gaze to the young man. "That is Sir James Rusai* of Hibernia, future lord of Castello Rusai."

_Okay, thanks for sharing. It's not like I'm interested in him or anything_.

But at that moment he turned, as if he felt my gaze, and our gazes met. He raised a dark eyebrow in question and a slight impish smile crossed his lips causing my heart to skip a couple beats. I hurriedly dropped my gaze and whispered to Luca "Might you find me something to drink?"

"Anything for you m'lady." Luca replied and he slipped off through the crowds.

I waited for Luca to return and a few moments later a cup of watered down wine was set next to me on the table. I glanced up and began to thank Luca "Thank you, Lu-" but then I realized that it wasn't Luca but the man I had been watching earlier. "Um... _Grazie _?" I wasn't sure what he wanted.

"_Benvenuto. _Anything for a Lady Betarrini." He replied - _oh dang, he's got such a gorgeous voice_\- flashing me a charming smile.

_Oh boy, not another._ I had been dealing with young lords and future lords who were seeking my hand in marriage. I had turned down four, this month alone. Now it seemed like Sir James was looking to win my favor. _Well, sorry handsome I've got Luca_ Forelli. "_Grazie_, m'lord, but I am not seeking a husband."

He arched a dark brown eyebrow, "That is well, for I am not seeking a wife." He flashed me another charming smile. _Dang he's hot. _Me and my traitorous heart thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Okay not sure if ya'll caught this but Sir James Rusai (Soon to be Lord James Rusai) is Bucky if ya'll need clarification.


	2. Gabriella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I apologize for the short chapters! I am just so busy with other things that I really don't have time for writing or posting, but I love writing so I manage to squeeze some time in. 
> 
> So Here's Chapter Two!

I saw a young man approach my sister holding a drink and I immediately looked around for Luca, who is never far away from Lia. I spot him holding a drink that had to have been for Lia; blocked by a tall, grey-haired lord.

My gaze went back to Lia and the young man next to her and I could instantly sense that he had some sort of ulterior motive for being around Lia and talking to her.

But Marcello, my husband, nudged me directing my attention elsewhere.

____

After meeting several more lords, I made my way toward Lia, who had been joined by Luca and he was hovering close by her side keeping a close eye on the other man.

"Evangilia!" I called. She turned to me and smiled then she leaned close and whispered in my ear.

"That is Sir James Rusai," she said confidingly, nodding to the other man, "he says that he's not looking for a wife...which is good, because I don't have the heart to tell him that Sir Luca Forelli has claimed my heart.”

I laughed, “Want me to put him down slowly or right away? Because, according to Marcello, he indeed _is _looking for a wife.”

Lia’s eyes widened as she watched Sir James wander away to talk to someone else. “He’s from Hibernia, and according to Luca he’s going to be the future Lord of Castello Rusai.”

“Oooh, Lia, you got a _Hibernian Prince_ flirting with you.” I teased. Lia just rolled her eyes in exasperation,

“I have got Luca _Forelli _of_ Siena_. I don’t want Sir James Rusai of _Hibernia.” _She retorted.

“Chill Lia, I’m just teasing, I know your heart is claimed by Luca.”

She lowered her voice, “Don’t tell Luca,” She looked a little guilty, “he won’t understand. Sir James is kindda hot.” She admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! School has crashed my summer!


End file.
